Joining Blood on the Dance Floor
by JOJOESCOBAR
Summary: 18 year old Joe has been bullied all her life. Just because she has a guy name and the way she is. It wasn't until she couldn't handle it no more and decided to run away. She has no where to go until she found a bus that is abandon,yet it belongs to Blood on the dance floor! Please read my story . sucky summary. Also lots and lots of lemons :D
1. Chapter 1: I'm Joe

**Joining Blood on the Blood Dance Floor :D **

**Well I hope you guys enjoy reading my story and please give it a chance if it gets boring I promise it will get better :D**

**ps: I love blood on the dance floor :D , Sorry for mistakes**

* * *

"Look at that fucking weirdo! Why does she even bother coming to school!" shouted Anna. Yup that's my bully. She has many reasons to hate me. Like one, I stole her money but come on she's rich she has plenty of money! Second, I spilled soda on her $300 shoe, or high heels I guess. Why even wear that to school! Like of course you're gonna get your new shoes dirtied. I have made her mad so many times but it was either by accident or I did it on purpose. Mostly it's by accident! I swear!

I'm Joe by the way, Joe Saya, I know I have a weird ass last name but it's not my fault. Blame it all on my parents and their parents and then their parents parents. I've been bullied for almost all my life. It used to bother me so much but then I realized that there shouldn't be any reason why they are bullying me! So I started defending myself, I couldn't have done it at all if it weren't for my new best friend and... my boyfriend. How about I tell you a sexy erotic and funny story yeah. Yes? No? Maybe? Fuck it I'm telling you!

Ok First I'm going to tell you why Anna is screaming at me. Yesterday I was listening to my favorite song on my phone but on speaker. She got annoyed and threw my phone and smashed it! Yeah I let it go because well I was scared, but at the same time I was mad. TOO MAD! So I cussed her out. Yeah it didn't go so well. Her and her friends ganged up on me and beat me up... I even wonder myself why I even bothered to go to school.

"Look at that freak! I can't believe she even bothered showing her hideous face!" said Anna's twin, Susan.

Well this is the start of my new life.

* * *

**Yeah it's short sorry about that . sorry if it doesn't make sense . I"ll try to upload the next chapter soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Ana and Susan's Fight

**Joining Blood on the Blood Dance Floor :D **

**Well I hope you guys enjoy reading my story and please give it a chance if it gets boring I promise it will get better :D**

**ps: Sorry for mistakes **

**WARNING: THERE IS A REALLY SERIOUS PART OF BULLYING DONT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU DONT LIKE STUFF LIKE THAT. ALSO THIS WILL BE THE ONLY CHAPTER WITH IT THE REST OF THE STORY WONT HAVE ANYMORE BULLYING STUFF. I WARNED YOU SO DONT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY STUFF THAT HAS TO DO WITH BULLYING. I HATE BULLYING TOO! **

**WARNING: THERE IS A SERIOUS BULLYING PART DONT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT !**

**WARNING:THERE IS A SERIOUS BULLYING PART DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

For me everyday is the same. Wake up, got to school, get bullied,eat, get bullied, go home, eat, and sleep. Yup another day like this. You will always see me having bruises on my body. I'm surprised I'm still alive. I think it's because I want to be someone and show people that I can be better than them.

"Joe you're gonna be late for school!," shouted my mom

"I'm leaving! Bye MOM!"

I left the house before she was going to say anything to me. Most of the time it would be something like "try to make friends or in least a boyfriend". My mom never understood that its hard for me to make friends. I want friends I'll admit it but no one seems to want to be my friend because I'm weird. A boyfriend? Well I doubt I'll ever get one!

* * *

"Look at her! what the fuck is she wearing? Like does she know this school isn't a circus!" said Ana. There she goes again making fun of the way I look with make up."Like seriously she belongs in a circus . Shes's a freak show she'll fit right in," she said. It hurt but I just left to go to my locker. Sadly Ana and Susan followed me. I opened my locker and when i reached to get my books Susan slammed my locker closed! I wanted to cry and I did and screamed in pain. Many people stopped walking and talking to see what was happening. FUCKING NOSY ASSES!

"Awww whats wrong freak? Can't you handle a little pain? I mean you do cut yourself and it hurts how can you not handle this pain?" said Ana. Fuckin BITCHES! I hate the! why can't they leave me alone! Yes I cut myself because of them!Wanna know why they know because of my mom. My mom actually tried to help with my problem.. but on the wrong fuckin time. She went to the principle and told him everything in front of Ana and Susan. That fucked up everything for me, literally.

"Awww the freak is crying boo hoo!Lets go Ana,"

Hell no.. these bitches are so not leaving without payback. I didn't care that my hand hurt like a bitch I grabbed both Susan's and Ana's hair and with all my might I tried to rip some of their hair off. I did but it wasn't a lot sadly.

"YOU FUKING FREAK!" Ana was about to punch me until someone pulled her away.

"Thats enough!" said the security. He took me,Susan, and Ana to the Principle. is really nice but there are times when she is really unfair and I mean really unfair. Why? Since she is the mother of ANA and SUSAN! She lets them off easily.

"Ok ladies you need to stop this fighting now. Ana and Susan explain to me what happened,"

Of course she would ask them first. This isn't the first time something like this has happened, Ana and Susan tell a lie that I started the problem, looks for some witnesses, they say I started it, and then I get suspended.

Well Guess what it happened again!

"Joe I'm sorry to tell you this But you are Expelled from this school,"

What...I can't believe this

* * *

**Ok guys I hope you liked the chapter I know some of the parts were mean but Like I said up there ^ you didnt have to read this. I hate bullying! I'm not trying to make fun to anyone who are being bullied. Its a story where a girl is being bullied yet some people came in and are helping her. Like I said up there ^ This will be the only chapter that will have something like this. The next chapter thats where JAYY AND DAHVIE 3 will come in ^.^**

**Stay tune lovelies !**

**ps. sorry for mistakes .**


	3. Chapter 3:Running away

**Joining Blood on the Blood Dance Floor :D **

**Well I hope you guys enjoy reading my story and please give it a chance if it gets boring I promise it will get better :D**

**p.s.: Sorry for mistakes **

* * *

"What do you mean I'm expelled! I didn't start this !" I shouted.

"Joe everyone is saying that you started the fight there was no one saying Ana or Susan that started it. I'm sorry Joe but many students said that you started it. Your mom is coming to pick you up,"

I can't believe this.… This is so unfair! Why do bad things happen to me! What did I ever do to them to make them hate me so much? Why do people judge so much! No one likes to be bullied yet they do it to other people.

"Hello ,…" Said my mom. I can't believe this is happening. Please mom believe me when I tell you my side of the story!

"Hi Clare... I'm sorry I have to tell you this but Joe is expelled from this school so you have to take her home. She started a fight with my daughters..."

"BULLSHIT! I didn't start anything. THEY started the fight, THEY did this to my hand," I showed them my bruised hand.

"JOE! Watch your mouth!,"my mom snapped.

"Joe every witness said you started it,"said Mrs Hoffman.

"Joe lets go home.…"

"Mom! You can't just let this go! I told you my problems about Ana and Susan, I told you about the things they've done to me and here there's a problem that I didn't start and you're not helping!"

"Joe do you have any proof that it wasn't you,"

"No..."

"Let's go, get your things.…"

* * *

"How could you Joe! Are you fucking stupid!"shouted my mom.

"No I'm not how can I be stupid when all my classes are AP and those dumb bitches aren't,"

"Watch your mouth! Joe all I wanted you is to make some friends its hurts me so much that you don't have any! Maybe if you changed the way you are you could have tons of friends!"

"What are you trying to say your don't like the way I am! I'm your daughter! You're supposed to love me no matter who I am! So what if I wear a lot of black! So what if I dress weird and not dress girly! Hey I'm wearing makeup! So what if I wear kandi (bracelets) so many that covers my whole arm. I love heavy metal and screamo music! Mom don't you love me the way I am?"I asked.

"Joe..."

"Do you?!"

"I love you Joe! But I wish you were more like Ana and Susan!"

My blood ran cold and I felt really sick. I can't believe she said that. My own mother who I love so much and the only person I have said that to me.

"Fine then.… I'll just leave you alone so I won't cause you so much trouble. Love you,"

"Joe where are you going ?!"

"I'm leaving why stay,"

"Joe don't do this .…"

"I went to my room and started packing."

"Joe stop this! I am your mother and you have to listen to me!"

"Well dear mother I'm 18 so I'm pretty much an adult!"

"Joe stop please!"

"Bye mom I love you I'm sorry but its unfair how everyone especially you treats me. I really do love you mom"

I ran out of the house and kept running not stopping so my mom wouldn't catch me. Not stopping so I wouldn't go back to the place where I am unwanted.

* * *

It's been hours that I have been walking. I don't know where I am going. I guess I'm justing walking so my body could calm down. Its night time and I have no where to sleep.I'm so tired and hungry. Man I should of eaten first THEN ran away!

Man I should of taken some food I'm such a fucking dumbass.

I checked my watch and it was barely 8:00 pm. Great! I'm in the middle of no where and I have no idea where I am going.

I kept walking until I found an abandon bus. Well I could stay there...

I ran towards the bus and checked to see if the door was locked. Nope! I'm in!

No one seems to be living in here so I guess its ok for me to keep it. I looked around to see if there was anyones cloths (to see if it wasn't abandon but was just parked). It was pretty empty. I started to take out my stuff and put them away in the closet next to the fridge.. A fridge! FRIDGE=FOOD!3

* * *

After I was done eating a sandwich I went to take a shower (Yes unbelievable! a bathroom in a bus,pretty big bus). It relaxed my body and I started to sing a song from my favorite band Blood on the Dance Floor.

Bewitched:

Your attractive little witch your beautiful

your wickedness little witch you broke my heart

intruding words,little witch you cast a spell

masked destroyed,little witch

your beautiful apocalypse

you got me bewitched

cause I'm under your spell oh-oh-ohhh

you must be a witch ...

"WHO'S HERE!" Shouted a voice.

OH SHIT!

I got out quickly and changed into my cloths. When I got out of the bathroom Jayy von monroe and Dahvie vanity are right in front of me.

* * *

Jayy's Pov:D 3:

Another fan trying to take some of our stuff great.

"Hey if you want an autograph then you should of waited in line like the others at warped tour," I said.

The girl looked confused and realized what she'd done.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I didn't know this was your bus! I'll leave right now I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok as long as you weren't trying to steal our stuff like some of our fans then its fine, why are you here anyway" asked Dahvie. Ahhh Dahvie so understandable and reasonable.

"I'm sorry you must be busy I'll leave," she said and grabbed her stuff.

"Whoa hey its cool calm down have a seat and relax,' I girl is really stressed out even after her shower she looks really pale and looks like she's gonna faint.

"I don't want to be trouble for you guys.."

"It's ok don't worry we aren't doing anything anymore so tell us what's ur name?" I asked.

"My name is Joe Saya, you're Dahvie Vanity and Jayy von Monroe!" I guess she is a fan but one who doesn't steal.

"SO Joe what are you doing in our bus" Dahvie asked with his fabulous smile.

That's when Joe Saya told us her story.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^.^ iTS longer than the other chapters **

**sorry for any mistakes .**


	4. Chapter 4: Sexy time

**Joining Blood on the Blood Dance Floor :D **

**Well I hope you guys enjoy reading my story and please give it a chance if it gets boring I promise it will get better :D**

**p.s.: Sorry for mistakes**

**WARNING:SEXUAL CONTENT DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT**

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT**

**WARNING:SEXUAL CONTENT DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT **

**YOU HAV BEEN WARNED!**

**ENJOY my lovelies!**

* * *

Joe's Pov:

I can't believe I'm here in Blood on the dance floor bus! I'm actually talking with Jayy and Dahvie!

I told them everything that happened to me today. My bullies, the fight,me being expelled,and ... the argument with my mom.

"Wow Joe it must of been really hard for you! I'm sorry that happened to you,"said Jayy. His face showed that he understood. Dahvie the same thing.

"Well I'll just be leaving..."

"You make Kandi?" asked Dahvie. Looking at my arms that are covered with kandi.

"Yes?"

"Can you do bags,hats,bandanas, rings, necklaces, ufo, etc?"

"Yes I can pretty much do the extreme stuff,"

"How old are you 18,"

"hmmm I'll be back , Jayy come with me,"

"UMM Why?"

"Just come!"

"Fine fucking bossy pants,"

What are they up to?

* * *

Dahvie =^()^= Pov:

"Why are you asking Joe so many questions?" Jayy asked.

"Well she has nowhere to go! She has no job or family! Jayy we can give her one she can make kandi and sell them to our fans every warped tour and sell them online with our logo!"

"Dahvie many teens and adults can make kandi!"

"It's worth a try, plus look we can do her a favor, she hasn't been stealing or bothering us! Also she seems like a smart girl, she can make her own designs,"

"True ,So that's why we have to help her... OMG are you starting to have a crush on her Dahvie!?"

"What no!"

"Whatever she is pretty though, too young for you though! Also how will she be going on tour with us?"

"Well duh she'll live with us,"

"She didn't even finish school yet, don't you think maybe she wants to finish and graduate?"

"She can be home schooled,"

"You have all the answers to my questions don't you,"

"Yes,"

"Smart mouth,"he said and kissed me. Man can he kiss. I love it how he is taller than me. The way he touches my body and puts me against the wall. Kissing me hard and

"mmm"

"Shhhh Joe is here," he unzipped my pants and took my mini me in his hand.

"Jayy do it fast and hard.."

He did what I wanted him to do. He went slow... too slow

"Jaayy ahhhh go faster.. ohh yes like that ah ahhh!"

Oh goodness! He went really fast going up and down,fast and slow, then faster and faster...

"Oh god jayy..ye-e-es ahh! more more more!" I cumed

* * *

"You liked that didn't you"Jayy said with a smirk.

"Yes you have amazing hands Jayy," I grabbed him by the neck and kissed his amazing lips. Jay did one of his sexy groans and started to kiss me hard and fast. Then it became passionate,we started biting, sucking,biting,breathing, and more biting. A moan escaped from both of our lips and we both started touching the bulge in our pants. It wasn't until I started to think. I tried not to but its like I'm forgetting about something...

"What's wrong"Jayy whispered.

"Nothing..."

Jayy kissed me and started to jerk me off... ohhhh...ahh

"Faster ahhh . JAYY faster!" HE goes faster and I get really close to orgasming

"Hey Dahvie Jayy! I'm back!" said Haley.

We booth froze and I pulled up my pants quickly.

"Heey guy's what's wrong?" Hayley asked

"Nothing why"

"No reason you guys seemed freaked out that's why,"

"Where's Joe?" I asked

"Who"

Shhiiiiit!

"JOE!" me and Jayy shouted

* * *

**o.o ummm yeah I don't think I did a good job with this chapter I hope you kinda liked it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: I love it so much

**Joining Blood on the Blood Dance Floor :D **

**A new chapter yay! Sorry for the long wait I needed inspiration and I got it ^.^**

**I hope you enjoy (~^3^)~**

* * *

**Joe's Pov: **

I know most people would love to stay with their idol forever and never leave their side. I'm one of them, but I why would I stay any longer. For one thing I know Jayy and Dahvie wanted some privacy... literally. Hearing them moaning was... really something. I must be a lucky girl to hear that most girls would love to hear or see their favorite band or singer moan and have sex... not like I've seen them do it.

Where am I now? I don't know. I just wanted to leave that bus to get away from.. what I was hearing. Honestly hearing Dahvie and Jayy moaning was really tempting... to the point where I wanted to touch myself. Just imagining the dirty things Dahvie would do to me...

Yeah I need to stop I'm in the middle of nowhere and here I'm thinking about masterbating. What I need to do is to find a place to stay. I really don't want to be out here, its so dark and scary. I know I should women up and not be scared, but where I am looks like place where they shoot scary movies and he killer comes to kill you. I really want to go back home but... I'm not wanted.

**Jayy:**

Looking for Joe was really hard. We had no idea where to look or who to call or to go! We barely know her! I really don't understand why we are looking for her or why Dahvie even cares. Poor Haley she was really confused and doesn't know what is happening. The whole time Dahvie kept screaming at us saying "We have to find Joe!" so me and Haley gave in. The whole time we were looking for Joe I was explaining to Haley how we met Joe and how me and Dahvie almost had sex while she was waiting for us.

"Wow you guys are fucking horny bitches,"said Haley. Yeah I know we are but we just love sex! We aren't the only ones! There are some people who are sex addicts and need sex 24/7!I can control myself... sometimes.

"Like you don't get horny yourself Haley!"I told her.

"Oh shush Jayy! Go support your brother over there because he looks like he's going to throw up ,"

WTF! Fucking Dahvie what is going on with him!

* * *

**Well yeah its short sorry about that but that's all I had in mind 3 I'll do better next chapter. I swear Bear!**


End file.
